


Lucid Dream

by P0werUp



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come as Lube, Face-Fucking, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0werUp/pseuds/P0werUp
Summary: Hyunjae wakes up with very surprising feelings and plots his revenge





	Lucid Dream

Hyunjae felt something warmth on his back and a slight pain on his lower side as he opened his eyes slowly. He noticed a hand groping his length and someone's breath on his neck. He decided to look at who was behind him but Juyeon pushed him into all fours whispering into his ears "Sorry hyung I woke up feeling really horny, so I fucked you while you were asleep hope you didn't mind" Juyeon said as he pushed into the older. Hyunjae gasped, he realized Juyeon was using his own cum as a lube while pushing into him slowly. He moaned "You are very kinky one Juyeon" Juyeon replied "Can't help you when it is you hyung" and thrust into older once more. He backed up and took a look at Hyunjae, the way he was taking him on his cum soaked ass was a huge turn on. He decided to grip into Hyunjae's waist with both of his hands and fastened his thrusts. "So tight" gripping into Hyunjae's waist harder "No matter how many times I fuck you, you are still very tight hyung" he whispered while watching Hyunjae taking him again and again.  
Hyunjae flustered at the comment and he felt his own length throbbing. His eyes were wide opened as he felt Juyeon touching his length. "I'm close" he gulped as Juyeon's slim hands was pumping his length. In a moment he felt himself coming all over the bed sheets, feeling older one cumming Juyeon also come inside Hyunjae again, shooting his insides with another load. They both gasped, Juyeon moved to kiss Hyunjae's neck. "Love you hyung" and he added another kiss. They stood still before Juyeon felt himself get hard again. Feeling the younger's hard-on Hyunjae gasped "no way" .. "We have to practice today, they will notice" Juyeon flipped Hyunjae and kissed him "It is okay hyung just one last time". Juyeon knew the older one wouldn't turn him down so he started to thrust slowly again. This time though, they were able to see each others face. Juyeon grabbed Hyunjae's thighs and pushed it to behind his waist. He took a note of the scenery below him, Hyunjae was squirming while his cum was leaking from his abs. He thrusted forward and took his left nipple on his mouth. Hyunjae gasped, he felt Juyeon's skilled tongue licking his nipple. He sneaked his hand to his length again and started to pump it. Juyeon bit his nipples while hardening his thrusts. He looked at Hyunjae who threw his head back in pleasure he decided to go for the other nipple. He sucked at first, then bit slowly which was too much for Hyunjae. He trembled again as he shot his load between their abs. Seeing the older cum Juyeon quickened his thrusts and finally he shot his third load inside Hyunjae. He was breathless as he laid down above Hyunjae feeling his sticky cum covering between them. They rested a while before Hyunjae told him they need to clean themselves up in shower. Juyeon pulled his length and saw his cum was overflowing from Hyunjae's hole and it was all swollen and red. If Hyunjae decided to take revenge from this it won't be pretty he thought. They went to the shower kissing each other passionately and cleaned up. Today was going to pass hard for Hyunjae, he was still feeling the sting from the morning. But he made plans for his revenge for the next morning.

In the next morning Hyunjae woke up before Juyeon and decided to execute his plan, he quickly moved between Juyeon's legs and removed his boxers from display. He took younger's length to his mouth sucking it while feeling it get hard slowly. Hyunjae lubed his fingers up and while sucking Juyeon's length he thrust his finger inside Juyeon's ass. Younger one woke up with the feeling of Hyunjae's finger hitting his prostate and his sinful lips bobbing on his length up and down. Hyunjae added another finger to his hole, feeling the pain Juyeon gasped and moved his hands to Hyunjae's hair. He fisted his hair and made one quick thrust to his throat, Hyunjae gagged and added the third finger in. To counter this Juyeon started to face fuck the older, when his length hit back of his throat he paused for a moment and let Hyunjae get air. The older’s lips was full of dripping saliva and precum leaking. Hyunjae then moved up and pressed Juyeon's knees to his chest. In one moment he got rid of his boxers and teased younger's hole. "Hyung come on" Juyeon begged, and Hyunjae thrusted into younger all the way until nothing but his pubes remained when he looked below. Juyeon moaned in pain and realized this Hyunjae getting his revenge. Hyunjae started moving and gripped Juyeon's thighs with his hands. The sight below him was total turn on. Juyeon who was very dominant yesterday's morning now was squirming under him. Feeling his hyung penetrate his walls again and again Juyeon started to touch himself. Hyunjae leaned in and kissed Juyeon's chin while feeling him clench around his length. It wasn't long before Hyunjae felt his climax and painted Juyeon's walls with his cum. But Juyeon was still hard so Hyunjae took his length to his mouth again and sucked his length before feeling Juyeon dump his load on his mouth. He swallowed most of it but few leaked from his lips anyway. He got up kissed the younger they both made up a huge mess again. Hyunjae signaled him to come to shower again. They made in the shower again "I love you hyung" Juyeon whispered between the kisses "I love you too" Hyunjae said it back. They hugged each other while cleaning themselves under the water with the plans of what they were going to do tomorrow.


End file.
